The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Son
by MadMat4244
Summary: The story of the hero of twilight, a tail of hardships and friendships, but what if Link was different? A bit darker and more love for the twilight. How would that affect the story? And how would that affect the land of both light and twilight?


Hyrule, the land of the gods. Home to the Hylians, Gorons and Zoras and a land where good and evil are constantly at odds. The cause of this conflict the Triforce, a powerful relic created by the three goddesses who created Hyrule; Din, Nayru, and Farore. Each goddess creating one piece of the Triforce. The power granted by the Triforce attracted evil first in the form of the dark interlopers then in a much more dangerous form in Gannon the ruler of a large group of bandits called the Grudo.

Gannon succeeded where the dark interlopers failed and obtained one piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of power which as the name told granted him power, the power to defy the gods and attempt to take over Hyrule. Gannon ultimately failed and was beaten by a young hero by the name of Link who welded the Triforce of courage along with the master sword given to the hylians by the goddess of time Hylia. The sword tempered and honed by the original hero of time to defeat the demon king demise in conjunction with the Triforce of courage still was not enough to kill Gannon just weaken him allowing for his capture.

Imprisoned for one hundred years Gannon had time to regain his power until the time of his execution this is where we will start.

The form of Gannon king of thieves was chained to a large slab of black rock in the arbiter's grounds awaiting his execution at the hands of the six sages of Hyrule. Gannon stood defiant against the six beings that would try and end his life with a sword of light.

"You think that the sword you have there will be able to kill me?" asked Gannon toying with his executioners. The sages frightful of the thief had a bit of doubt sewn into their minds at the words of the thief.

"Quiet! This sword will be more than enough to finally end you once and for all." said the sage of light using his powers to raise the glowing white sword in the air aiming at it at Gannon, the thief just smiled knowing he would survive this little inconvenience.

"Gannon for your crimes against the kingdom of Hyrule you are hereby sentenced with death, good bye and good riddance." said the sage of light launching the sword in to Gannon's gut the sword impaling him all the way to the guard. The sages turned thinking that the king of thieves had finally been put down, but behind them Gannon began to stir. The Triforce of power pulsing with energy. Gannon's eyes shot open as he began to pull on the chains holding him in place. The six sages turned around just in time to see him break loose and bolt forwards killing the sage of water in the process. The sages seeing they had no other choice turned to the mirror of twilight, and using their powers activated the dark relic for use against Gannon. The mirror flashed to life projecting a large holographic image in the air as it did, the image was the same that was engraved on the surface and was the magic formula used to create the mirror which led to the world of twilight. Gannon still standing in front of the large slab of black stone was right in the path of the beam cast by the large mirror. The beam when hitting the slab of stone opened a portal in it, the portal began to suck Gannon into its dark confines in hope to seal away the evil man. Gannon and the sword in him were transported into the realm of twilight, this action had untold effects on the future and on the inhabitants of the realm of twilight. The sage of fire said what his peers were thinking, "I hope this doesn't come back to haunt us later…" and with that they left hoping that was the last they would see of the king of thieves Gannon.

The Ordon village, a small but peaceful village near the bottom edge of the kingdom of Hyrule. This particular area mostly consist of large forest and the village to the south. Ordon itself was very nondescript and only had a population of fourteen people and was only known for the Ordon goats that only lived in the area around the village and its lesser known connection to the royal family and the hero of time.

In the small spring that fed the stream that ran through the center of Ordon two figures were seen resting in the twilight hours of the day. One of the figures, the younger of the two, sat closer to the water's edge surveying the crystal clear water that bubbled up from the ancient spring. His eyes deep blue slightly glassed over showing that he was deep in thought. A slight gust of wind blew through the area braking the young man out of his thoughts by sending a strand of his dark blond hair in to his face. Looking up at the twilit sky above him, a small smile creeping on to his face as the warm orange glow of twilight enveloped him.

the young man's companion on the other hand, a blond haired and blue eyed man like his compatriot but this man was quite a bit older that his companion and in all honestly could have pasted as his father if not for some key differences, one his hair and eyes were two to three shades lighter than his companions and two the young man seated before him was a good foot and a half taller than him. now he could not be considered short by any means, standing at a good five seven, but the youth in front of him stood at around seven foot in height, no small feat for a Hylian as most only grew to a height of about five foot six.

"You know Link, you always seem your happiest during the twilight hours of the day." said Link's companion noticing the boy was broken out of his thoughts.

"You may be on to something there Rusl." said Link with a small chuckle. The young man then proceeded to stand up and walk over to his horse, a mare about the size of a large Clydesdale but built less for work more for speed and endurance than work.

"Yea I know, but hey before you leave tomorrow you really should stop by your parents' graves. If for nothing more than luck." said Rusl, hoping his stubborn nephew would listen to him for once.

"Yea, I might just do that." said Link a sad smile resting on his face as he thought of his parents.

"Well I think it is time to head back to the village." commented Rusl, looking up at the quickly fading twilight.

"It seems so doesn't it." said Link, flowing his uncle's lead back to the clearing just outside of the village that housed Links home. An old tree that had been hollowed out many years prior to the young man moving into it shortly after his parents had died.

"Goodnight Link, make sure you get a lot of sleep you have a long journey in front of you tomorrow." said Rusl walking back towards the village itself.

Link tied up Epona and climbed the ladder to his house. When he got into his little home he felt as though this would be one of the last times he laid eyes upon his home of the past seven years. Ignoring the feeling took out an old beaten up guitar and sat down on the only chair he owned and started to play. a chilling tune permeated the night around the small village of Ordon, if as though warning the people of the coming days and the hardships to come, but to the person playing the tune it brought happy memories and hope for the future. When the song stopped all was quiet in the woods surrounding the tiny village as night swooped in and took the last light of twilight and filled the world in it peaceful darkness. Link stood from his seat and put his instrument back in it place and proceeded to remove his shirt and sandals and pull out his cot form the corner of the room. Laying down the young man quickly fell asleep and was greeted with the image of an old friend long forgotten, a smile slowly forming on the young man's face while he slept oblivious to the trials and hardships he would have to face come morning. The only sign of the problems to was the image of a girl. The friend long forgotten, with fiery red hair and skin the color of clean smoke that played through the young man's head.


End file.
